1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle wheel, more particularly to a spoked wheel assembly for a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional spoked wheel assembly is shown to include a wheel hub 30 with an axis and right and left end flanges 31,32 that are spaced apart from each other along the axis. The left end flange 31 is formed with eight angularly equidistant left spoke mounting holes 311. The right end flange 32 is formed with eight right spoke mounting holes 321 which are aligned respectively with the left spoke mounting holes 311 in the direction of the axis. An annular wheel rim 41 for mounting a wheel tire 40, is disposed around the wheel hub 30, and is formed with sixteen angularly equidistant spoke mounting points 411 which are arranged around the axis. Each of eight left spokes 11 has two ends which are coupled to one of the left spoke mounting holes 311 and one of the spoke mounting points 411. Each of eight right spokes 21 has two ends which are coupled to one of the right spoke mounting holes 321 and one of the spoke mounting points 411. While the conventional arrangement of the left and right spokes 11,21 results in enhanced rigidity of the wheel rim 41 in a direction radial to the axis, the rigidity of the wheel rim 41 in a direction of the axis is relatively poor.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spoked wheel assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawback.
According to this invention, the spoked wheel assembly includes a wheel hub with an axis, and left and right end flanges which are spaced apart from each other along the axis and which are disposed on opposite sides of a central wheel plane transverse to the axis. The left end flange is formed with first to eighth left spoke mounting holes which are consecutively and circumferentially arranged around the axis in a clockwise direction when viewed from a left side of the wheel hub. The right end flange is formed with first to eighth right spoke mounting holes which are respectively aligned with the first to eighth left spoke mounting holes in the direction of the axis. An annular wheel rim is disposed around the wheel hub, and is formed with first to sixteenth spoke mounting points which are consecutively and circumferentially arranged around the axis in the clockwise direction when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A first left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the first left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the first spoke mounting point. A first right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the fourth right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the second spoke mounting point. The first left and right spokes are disposed along substantially parallel planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A second left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the second left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the fifteenth spoke mounting point. A second right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the first right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the sixteenth spoke mounting point. The second left and right spokes are disposed along intersecting planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A third left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the third left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the fifth spoke mounting point. A third right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the sixth right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the sixth spoke mounting point. The third left and right spokes are disposed along substantially parallel planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A fourth left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the fourth left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the third spoke mounting point. A fourth right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the third right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the fourth spoke mounting point. The fourth left and right spokes are disposed along intersecting planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A fifth left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the fifth left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the ninth spoke mounting point. A fifth right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the eighth right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the tenth spoke mounting point. The fifth left and right spokes are disposed along substantially parallel planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A sixth left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the sixth left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the seventh spoke mounting point. A sixth right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the fifth right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the eighth spoke mounting point. The sixth left and right spokes are disposed along intersecting planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. A seventh left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the seventh left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the thirteenth spoke mounting point. A seventh right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the second right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the fourteenth spoke mounting point. The seventh left and right spokes are disposed along substantially parallel planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. An eighth left spoke has a first end coupled to the left end flange at the eighth left spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the eleventh spoke mounting point. An eighth right spoke has a first end coupled to the right end flange at the seventh right spoke mounting hole, and a second end coupled to the wheel rim at the twelfth spoke mounting point. The eighth left and right spokes are disposed along intersecting planes when viewed from the left side of the wheel hub. Therefore, the construction as such can increase the rigidity of the wheel rim in the direction of the axis.